One weird Valentines
by xSuchAFoolx
Summary: Hayate and Maria try to get Nagi outside, but some unexpected events con across Hayate and Nagi as Nagi attempts to secret get Hayate some chocolates. Short one shot.
1. Chapter 1

My first one shot. Isn't as long as I would like. Happy Valentines day. Ummm, look forward to Christmas. Parodies sold seperately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One weird Valentines~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, Hayate and Maria both decided that Nagi should actually go out on Valentines day and not make chocolates. "Why not? I'll do better than last time! Maria! Hayate!" Hayate and Maria drag her to the front door. "But I need to change! You two can't just suddenly force me into my school uniform and drag me outside!" They reach the front door. "Wait! You two should change too! Maria, you don't always have to wear that maid dress! And Hayate, don't you ever wear something other than your butler uniform?" They both turn around and smile at her. "N...noooo!" They open the door and throw her outside and closes the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Maria-san?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because she can be going to the arcade or something." There was a moment of silence as they stare at the door. "Or maybe even kidnapped."

"I'm leaving that up to you Hayate-kun."

He turns around and sees Maria was already upstairs and walking away."M-Maria-san!" He turns around to the door, opens it and covers his eyes. The sun was shining brightly, the flowers were blooming, the birds are chirping, a little master was being kidnapped, the butterflies are flying, the bees are pollinating the flowers. "This would be a day that Ojo-sama would hate. I mean, even Isumi is being kidnapped today." He walks around the corner to see if his master went to the back.

"Hayate-sama." Isumi said with a tear in her left eye. The kidnapper was wearing a black suit and black pants, complemented with black sunglasses and black hair. "I'm sure he knows I'm fine though."

"Oi, stop talking to yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Aren't you burning in all that black clothing when it's nearly 90 degrees Fahrenheit?"

"Yes I am." The guy puts her down. He runs away, his hair catching on fire. "I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!" His clothing starts to catch on fire. He runs out of Isumi's site.

"...Where am I?"

In the back, Hayate looks for his master with everything he has. He had gathered the Chaos Sapphires, his hair turns yellow, it spikes up and he has now turned into Super Sanic. "I will find her even if it kills me!" He searches the Sanzenin grounds, running at 300mph, leaving a cloud of dust big enough to kill crops and animals that were close by.

30 seconds later...

"Ojo-sama where are you?" He thinks of everyplace she might be. "The arcade!" He gets to the front gates before the Chaos Sapphire run out of power and fly away. "What? I never knew that was possible!" He quickly runs at 10 mph to the arcade, making people fall or making them drop their Valentine's chocolate. "Sorry. My bad. I'm really sorry. I need to find my master. Hi Segawa-san. Sorry." were some of the things he had said as he runs past people.

.

"I'm sorry for troubling you to do this...umm, what was your name again?"

"Nagi. I'm Nagi. And it's ok. I know you need to go back."

"I'm terribly sorry. The reason why I need to-"

"Don't worry, I know the reason. I really don't want that to happen. And I don't want it to start here either. So getting you back home is best for us both."

"Ok, but we have about 12 hours."

"We just need to get some help, and an excuse."

"Why an excuse?"

"My butler is going to be a problem. He tends to mess things up."

"I see."

.

"Achoo!" Hayate runs into the arcade. Everyone stares at him. He walks normally and pretends to browse at what game he wants to play as he searches for his master. About 10 people start to stalk him, thinking he has a gun. He notices and sits down to play Street Frightners 4. They watch him play. 'I need to get these people to stop watching me. Ojo-sama could be in danger.'

A person walks up to him and sits next to him. "Hey kid. I'm going to challenge you to a fight. Think you can beat my Kan?" Hayate doesn't look at the man. The guy gets a little mad and whispers to him. "Look, I know you're looking for someone. That's why you were rushing here. I'm here to make you feel less awkward and to make a natural exit for you."

Without looking up. Hayate accepts his challenge by nodding. They both get up and walk to different machines and sits down. Hayate catches a glimpse of the man. 'He seems like he's a high school or middle school. Have I seen him somewhere before? He seems like...' He ignores his thoughts about the man and focuses on the game. 'I think I'll choose Ruu.'

.

"Oi, Hinagiku, are you busy?"

"Hmm? Nagi? I-I'm not here to buy a stuff animal! I'm just conviently passing by."

Nagi looks up and sees that they are in front of build-a-pet workshop. "Anyways... I need your help."

"S-sure. After I get this for...my mom! Yes, my mom wanted it, so I'm making one for her!"

Nagi sighs. "Ok. I just need your help getting this girl back home." She points at a shadowy figure in the shade.

Hina looks at her. "She seems familiar. Who is she?"

Nagi looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "She's-"

.

Hayate quickly mashes on buttons. "Arrg. I lost."

The man gets up and walks over to him. "Come, lets talk."

Hayate looks up and sees a man with brown hair, white shirt, red undershirt, and black pants. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

The man laughs. "I doubt that." He looks around and sees people staring at them. "Let's talk outside. The scene you made with running in here attracted a lot of attention, and the battle didn't really lose their attention." He starts to walk outside.

Hayate looks around and then follows the man. 'He really seems familiar. Almost like I visited him one day.' When Hayate gets outside, the man starts to walk north. "W-wait up!" He runs next to him. "What's you name?" My name is..."

.

"What? But that's impossible. Why is she here?" Hina yells at Nagi. She squeezes the teddy bear in her arms.

"Don't yell at me. I'll explain it if you help us."

Hina looks at the girl. "I'll do it, as soon as I buy this." She runs inside.

Nagi walks next to the girl. "It's ok. I'm sure she'll help. She's that kind of person."

"..."

Hina runs back out and next to Nagi and looks at the girl. "It really is her. This is trouble. I might have to resort to some painful teleportations."

Nagi puts her arm in front of the girl. "No! I won't let-"

"I said might. Anyways, we need to find out how she got here if we want to get her back."

"Oh, she already tried that and and she tried again after I met her. It won't work."

"Then we'll... Maybe we just need to wait."

"Maybe. But by then it'll be too late. We need to try things."

.

Hayate walks to a park and sits on the bench. 'In the end, the crowd ran outside and I didn't get his name. What a terrible day.' He gets up suddenly. 'I need to find Ojo-sama!' He starts to walk around town. 'Where would she be? I'm starting to hate myself for making her go outside.' He bumps into a girl with wearing a typical blue and white school girl uniform. Her hair is orange, short haired, but a part of her hair is long and goes over her shoulders. She is staring at a toy store. 'She seems familiar.' He walks up to her. "Is there something you want?"

She looks at him. "Oh, hello. Long time no see."

Hayate looks at her, wondering what she meant. "Have we met before?"

She covers her mouth. "Oops. I forgot." She looks over at the store again and her eyes glitter as she ignores the blue haired girl.

Hayate stomps on the ground. 'Stop calling me a girl!' He then proceeds to asking what the mysterious girl wanted. She turns her head to look at him and then looks back and points at a stuffed panda. "A panda? It should be fine..." They both walk inside.

"How can I help you today ma'am?"

'Ignore that. Ignore it...' "Yes. The stuff panda on display. How much is it?"

"Oh...it's..."

.

Hina sighs and walks up to the mysterious man Hayate had met earlier, sitting on a bench in the shadows next to the little girl. "At least we found your friend." Hina looks up at the sky. "It sure is hot today."

Nagi runs to them with a box of Popsicle. "Why did I have to get these? You're the athletic one."

"Ah, but didn't you say that you would be the one to get them back?"

"Yes, and I found this guy. Now we just need to find a green haired girl with a long pony tail. Shouldn't be hard since there isn't much people with that kind of hair. Problem is the blonde girl that she said loves setting up traps."

"No description on the clothing huh?"

"No. I'm sure we'll find them easily though."

"If you say so..."

.

Hayate and the mysterious girl walk out of the shop. The girl hugs the panda and looks up at the butler in despair. "Are you sure this is ok?"

Hayate looks at her and attempts a smile, which comes out as a very twitchy smile, but a smile nonetheless. "It's ok. Only another half a year to my debt." He sees a crowd going after them. "Who are they?"

The crowd runs into them, each one saying things like "It's Kotoko!" "It's really her!" "I love her!" "I'm one of her stalkers!"

By the time they had all trampled over the butler and his friend, she had disappeared. "I hate my life. Maybe I should just quit." He gets up and walks a little before falling into a rope trap, that attaches to his leg, lifting him up, and dangling him upside-down. "I really hate my life."

A mysterious shadow jumps over from one tree to the next. It stops near him. "Oh ho ho ho ho. You got caught in my little trap that I set for someone else. But a trap is a trap, and it worked. Oh ho ho ho ho."

Hayate cuts the rope and lands on his feet. He hears a disturbance to his left so he looked over and sees a log swinging towards him. "How is this possible?" He turns around and sees another log going after him. "And another to end me..." He takes out two katanas, and hit both logs, cutting them in two. "You can take me out with-" The mysterious figure jumps on his face and leaves the scene. "Again, I hate my life." He faints. People look at him and drag him to the closest park and set him next to a tree. "I hate my life." He mumbled.

.

"Well, we got all five, now what?" asked Nagi.

"I still think we have to wait." said Hinagiku.

"We have to try something though."

"I'm telling you to just wait."

.

Hayate wakes up and looks around. 'How'd I end up here?' He gets up and starts to walk towards the mansion. 'I'm sure Maria found Ojo-sama by now.' He lowers his head. 'I'm useless. I can never do anything right. Do I even make Ojo-sama happy? Why am I even alive?' He looks up and sees Nagi and Hina. "Ojo-sama! Where have you been?"

Nagi looks away and hands him chocolates, blushing like he had seen her naked again. "Here. I spent all day trying to buy these for you."

"Ojo-sama..." He tears up and grabs her legs.

"Oi! Don't cry! I couldn't let you know about them."

Hayate looks up to reply to her, but he sees 5 mysteriously familiar shadows in the back. They all walk into an alley. The shortest, little one stops and looks over at him. She smiles, tilts her head and says "Nipah~". She walks halfway into the alley and disintegrates. "Huh?"

"Hayate!"

"Huh?" He looks up and sees her panties. "...White."

"HAYATE NO BAKA!" She smacks him with the chocolates in her hand. Hina hits him with her sword. End of story

* * *

This story worked out differently than I first intended it to, but I don't really care anymore. I put all the mysterious people in shadows so I didn't really need to describe their looks so much. Near the end, I just wanted to end it and not show the green hair chick. My laziness gets the better of me. Hope you enjoyed it. Hope you know what anime I'm referring to. Also, this was rushed on valentines day, so don't criticize me on how bad it is! I had 2 hours only because my parents wanted me to go to my stepdad's parents place for like 3 hours.


	2. Chapter 1 Redone

I just wanted to remake this, because I didn't have the time to really say what I wanted, and I didn't want to replace my old chapter. Now, I know I'll get some haters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One weird Valentines: Redone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, Hayate and Maria both decided that Nagi should actually go out on Valentines day and not make chocolates. "Why not? I'll do better than last time! Maria! Hayate!" Hayate and Maria drag her to the front door. "But I need to change! You two can't just suddenly force me into my school uniform and drag me outside!" They reach the front door. "Wait! You two should change too! Maria, you don't always have to wear that maid dress! And Hayate, don't you ever wear something other than your butler uniform?" They both turn around and smile at her. "N...noooo!" They open the door and throw her outside and closes the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Maria-san?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because she can be going to the arcade or something." There was a moment of silence as they stare at the door. "Or maybe even kidnapped."

"I'm leaving that up to you Hayate-kun."

He turns around and sees Maria was already upstairs and walking away."M-Maria-san!" He turns around to the door, opens it and covers his eyes. The sun was shining brightly, the flowers were blooming, the birds are chirping, a little misstress was being kidnapped, the butterflies are flying, the bees are pollinating the flowers. "This would be a day that Ojo-sama would hate. I mean, even Isumi is being kidnapped today." He walks around the corner to see if his master went to the back.

"Hayate-sama." Isumi said with a tear in her left eye. The kidnapper was wearing a black suit and black pants, complemented with black sunglasses and black hair. "I'm sure he knows I'm fine though."

"Oi, stop talking to yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Aren't you burning in all that black clothing when it's nearly 90 degrees Fahrenheit?"

"Yes I am." The guy puts her down. He runs away, his hair catching on fire. "I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!" His clothing starts to catch on fire. He runs out of Isumi's site.

"...Where am I?"

In the back, Hayate looks for his master with everything he has. He had gathered the Chaos Sapphires, his hair turns yellow, it spikes up and he has now turned into Super Sanic. "I will find her even if it kills me!" He searches the Sanzenin grounds, running at 300mph, leaving a cloud of dust big enough to kill crops and animals that were close by.

30 seconds later...

"Ojo-sama where are you?" He thinks of everyplace she might be. "The arcade!" He gets to the front gates before the Chaos Sapphire run out of power and fly away. "What? I never knew that was possible!" He quickly runs at 10 mph to the arcade, making people fall or making them drop their Valentine's chocolate. "Sorry. My bad. I'm really sorry. I need to find my master. Hi Segawa-san. Sorry." were some of the things he had said as he runs past people.

* * *

"I'm sorry for troubling you to do this...umm, what was your name again?"

"Nagi. I'm Nagi. And it's ok. I know you need to go back."

"I'm terribly sorry. The reason why I need to-"

"Don't worry, I know the reason. I really don't want that to happen. And I don't want it to start here either. So getting you back home is best for us both."

"Ok, but we have about 12 hours."

"We just need to get some help, and an excuse."

"Why an excuse?"

"My butler is going to be a problem. He tends to mess things up."

"I see."

* * *

"Achoo!" Hayate runs into the arcade. Everyone stares at him. He walks normally and pretends to browse at what game he wants to play as he searches for his master. About 10 people start to stalk him, thinking he has a gun. He notices and sits down to play Street Frightners 4. They watch him play. 'I need to get these people to stop watching me. Ojo-sama could be in danger.'

A person walks up to him and sits next to him. "Hey kid. I'm going to challenge you to a fight. Think you can beat my Kan?" Hayate doesn't look at the man. The guy gets a little mad and whispers to him. "Look, I know you're looking for someone. That's why you were rushing here. I'm here to make you feel less awkward and to make a natural exit for you."

Without looking up. Hayate accepts his challenge by nodding. They both get up and walk to different machines and sits down. Hayate catches a glimpse of the man. 'He seems like he's a high school or middle school. Have I seen him somewhere before? He seems like...' He ignores his thoughts about the man and focuses on the game. 'I think I'll choose Ruu.'

* * *

"Oi, Hinagiku, are you busy?"

"Hmm? Nagi? I-I'm not here to buy a stuff animal! I'm just conviently passing by."

Nagi looks up and sees that they are in front of build-a-pet workshop. "Anyways... I need your help."

"S-sure. After I get this for...my mom! Yes, my mom wanted it, so I'm making one for her!"

Nagi sighs. "Ok. I just need your help getting this girl back home." She points at a shadowy figure in the shade.

Hina looks at her. "She seems familiar. Who is she?"

Nagi looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "She's-"

* * *

Hayate quickly mashes on buttons. "Arrg. I lost."

The man gets up and walks over to him. "Come, lets talk."

Hayate looks up and sees a man with brown hair, white shirt, red undershirt, and black pants. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

The man laughs. "I doubt that." He looks around and sees people staring at them. "Let's talk outside. The scene you made with running in here attracted a lot of attention, and the battle didn't really lose their attention." He starts to walk outside.

Hayate looks around and then follows the man. 'He really seems familiar. Almost like I visited him one day.' When Hayate gets outside, the man starts to walk north. "W-wait up!" He runs next to him. "What's you name?" My name is..."

* * *

"What? But that's impossible. Why is she here?" Hina yells at Nagi. She squeezes the teddy bear in her arms.

"Don't yell at me. I'll explain it if you help us."

Hina looks at the girl. "I'll do it, as soon as I buy this." She runs inside.

Nagi walks next to the girl. "It's ok. I'm sure she'll help. She's that kind of person."

"..."

Hina runs back out and next to Nagi and looks at the girl. "It really is her. She's here... This is trouble. I might have to resort to some painful teleportations."

Nagi puts her arm in front of the girl. "No! I won't let-"

"I said might. Anyways, we need to find out how she got here if we want to get her back."

"Oh, she already tried that and and she tried again after I met her. It won't work."

"It didn't work this time? Weird. Maybe we just need to give some time or something is stopping them. I hope you remember what we did last time."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"...What? You... Damn it." Hina turns around and walks away. "Don't follow me. I'm going to do a little investigation."

* * *

Hayate walks to a park and sits on the bench. 'In the end, the crowd ran outside and I didn't get his name. What a terrible day.' He gets up suddenly. 'I need to find Ojo-sama!' He starts to walk around town. 'Where would she be? I'm starting to hate myself for making her go outside.' He bumps into a girl with wearing a typical blue and white school girl uniform. Her hair is orange, short haired, but a part of her hair is long and goes over her shoulders. She is staring at a toy store. 'She seems familiar.' He walks up to her. "Is there something you want?"

She looks at him. "Oh, hello. Long time no see."

Hayate looks at her, wondering what she meant. "Have we met before?"

She covers her mouth. "Oops. I forgot." She looks over at the store again and her eyes glitter as she ignores the blue haired girl.

Hayate stomps on the ground. 'Stop calling me a girl!' He then proceeds to asking what the mysterious girl wanted. She turns her head to look at him and then looks back and points at a stuffed panda. "A panda? It should be fine..." They both walk inside.

"How can I help you today ma'am?"

'Ignore that. Ignore it...' "Yes. The stuff panda on display. How much is it?"

"Oh...it's..."

* * *

Hina sighs and walks up to the mysterious man Hayate had met earlier, sitting on a bench in the shadows next to the little girl. "At least we found your friend." Hina looks up at the sky. "It sure is hot today."

Nagi runs to them with a box of Popsicle. "Why did I have to get these? You're the athletic one."

"Ah, but didn't you say that you would be the one to get them back?"

"Yes, and I found this guy. Now we just need to find a green haired girl with a long pony tail. Shouldn't be hard since there isn't much people with that kind of hair. Problem is the blonde girl that she said loves setting up traps."

"No description on the clothing huh?"

"No. I'm sure we'll find them easily though."

"If you say so..."

"I'm sure it's fine. We just need to look for people who stand out."

"This isn't an anime... Life doesn't work that way you know."

"But they..."

"Shut up. I'll find them so don't worry. Just take of these two for a while."

"Hinagiku..."

* * *

Hayate and the mysterious girl walk out of the shop. The girl hugs the panda and looks up at the butler in despair. "Are you sure this is ok?"

Hayate looks at her and attempts a smile, which comes out as a very twitchy smile, but a smile nonetheless. "It's ok. Only another half a year to my debt." He sees a crowd going after them. "Who are they?"

The crowd runs into them, each one saying things like "It's Kotoko!" "It's really her!" "I love her!" "I'm one of her stalkers!"

By the time they had all trampled over the butler and his friend, she had disappeared. "I hate my life. Maybe I should just quit." He gets up and walks a little before falling into a rope trap, that attaches to his leg, lifting him up, and dangling him upside-down. "I really hate my life."

A mysterious shadow jumps over from one tree to the next. It stops near him. "Oh ho ho ho ho. You got caught in my little trap that I set for someone else. But a trap is a trap, and it worked. Oh ho ho ho ho."

Hayate cuts the rope and lands on his feet. He hears a disturbance to his left so he looked over and sees a log swinging towards him. "How is this possible?" He turns around and sees another log going after him. "And another to end me..." He takes out two katanas, and hit both logs, cutting them in two. "You can take me out with-" The mysterious figure jumps on his face and leaves the scene. "Again, I hate my life." He faints. People look at him and drag him to the closest park and set him next to a tree. "I hate my life." He mumbled.

* * *

"Well, we got all five, now what?" asked Nagi.

"I still think we have to wait." said Hinagiku.

"We have to try something though."

"I'm telling you to just wait. I have someone that will help. But she doesn't want to be seen by you."

"Really? That's fine, as long as they return safely."

"That's good. Now go do something for a while. Go buy some chocolates for Maria or something."

"..." Nagi stares at the ground.

Hina looks down and sees nothing. "What is it?"

Nagi looks over at the stores. "Since we're in town..."

Hina shoves her inside a store. "Go shop there."

Nagi runs back out. "Why'd you shove me in THERE? I'm not a-"

"Shut up and go get candy!"

* * *

Hayate wakes up and looks around. 'How'd I end up here?' He gets up and starts to walk towards the mansion. 'I'm sure Maria found Ojo-sama by now.' He lowers his head. 'I'm useless. I can never do anything right. Do I even make Ojo-sama happy? Why am I even alive?' He looks up and sees Nagi and Hina, standing in front of him, staring at him. "Ojo-sama! Where have you been?"

Nagi looks away and hands him chocolates in a heart box, blushing like he had seen her naked again. "Here. I spent all day trying to buy these for you."

"Ojo-sama... Ojo-sama!" He tears up and grabs her legs.

"Oi! Don't cry! I couldn't let you know about them so avoided places where I would normally be."

Hayate looks up to reply to her, but he sees 5 mysteriously familiar shadows in the back. They all walk into an alley. The shortest, little one stops and looks over at him. She smiles, tilts her head and says "Nipah~". She walks halfway into the alley and disintegrates. Isumi walks out of the alley and walks to the direction away from him.

'Huh? Wasn't she at the mansion? And why's she here now? Did she do something?'

"Hayate!" Nagi yelled, trying to get his attention.

"What?" He looks up as a breeze blows, moving her skirt and showing her panties. The wind subsides. "...White."

Nagi lifts up the chocolates, her eyes turning red, and behind her is Hina, who is fanning a background of a person on fire with a giant leaf fan with her eyes closed. "HAYATE NO BAKA!" She smacks him with the chocolates in her hand. Hina lets go of the fan and smacks him with wooden sword Masamune.

Maria walks over to them from nowhere. "...I wonder if this is a bad place to shop today... Isumi never came over like she said, but it seems she's doing fine finding these 2..." She looks back at Hayate and Nagi, then she notices Hina. "Hinagiku is also with them. I'm sure it's fine." She turns around and walks away. "I can't believe those 5 came to this world. Last time was a complete accident. Oh well. Things worked out." Woah! What's going on? What's she saying? Who knows? I do! Anyways, I'm sure I have haters out there, but I wanted to keep the original one and make this a second chapter because...Because I felt like it! Muhaha...ha... Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
